1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image printing apparatus which is suitable for printing an image on a rigid object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image printing apparatus which has a first platen opposing a printing unit and a second platen downstream of the first platen is known. The image printing apparatus has a first pair of rollers upstream of the first platen, a second and third pair of rollers downstream of the first platen. The second platen is disposed downstream of the second pair of rollers and upstream of the third pair of rollers. Although the image printing apparatus can execute printing on a normal printing sheet and on a thick printing sheet, the image printing apparatus may not suitable for printing on a rigid object such as CD-ROM or DVD-ROM because positional relations among the second and third pair of rollers and the second platen may fail to receive the rigid object.